


Tattoos and Sad Eyes

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, lots of implied incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick married the love of his life. His best friend, Shane, married the pretty little drifter that blew into town. Everything should have been perfect, did no one get happily ever afters anymore?</p><p>When life tossed him a curve ball, he found out that sometimes, one love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If your not ok with incest, stop now. This is your warning.

Rick Grimes frowned, pushing his way through the door, looking around. It wasn’t really his thing, a bar at eleven in the morning. But, Montana would be there, her messy hair atop her crown in a bun, and her shorts too short, tank top that hugged her curves, and leather vest with wings on the back, boots that were well worn on her feet. In the farthest corner he saw her, glass with honey colored liquor in hand, eyes closed, head swaying to the music. Most 21 year olds, he reckoned didn’t have anything to drink about, but Montana sure did.

He nodded at the old bar keep, who raised his eyebrows. “Ain’t here ta arrest anyone.” Rick mumbled, moving past him, “I’ll have what she’s having.” He pointed towards Montana, then slipped into the booth beside her.

“You got the divorce papers too, huh, Ricky.” She quirked him a smile, her brown eyes looking like warm chocolate. 

The bar keep handed Rick a glass of his own, and Rick looked at Montana, “Yea, girl, got them this morning. Lori wants the house.”

“Shane wanted the house too.” She responded, watching him smell the drink.

“What is this?” Rick looked at her eyebrows raised, a giggle on her face.

“Jack Daniels.” She slurped hers down, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“We got married too young.” He declared, throwing the drink back before he could change his mind, instantly his throat was burning, but at least he was feeling something.

“Shit, Ricky, I was 18 when I met you fucks.” She groaned.

“Shane cheated you out of life.” Rick grumbled.

“Shane married me cause you married Lori.” She responded, making a gesture to the bar tender. The bartender waltzed over, with two glass bottle cokes, and two more glasses of Jack. He raised his eyebrows.

“Whole town's talking.” Rick muttered as he walked away.

“Let uhm talk, damn hypocrites.” She snipped, sitting up in the red leather booth, putting straws in their cokes. 

“I quit the force.” Rick rested his face in his hands, elbows on the table.

“Shit, for real? I walked outta my job at the dinner.”

“I know, I went there first.” Rick chuckled.

“How’d she tell you?” Montana asked, her knees drawn against the table, her arm looped around his shoulders, as if she could comfort him.

“Didn’t, Shane did, was apologizing to me this morning, reckon he thought she told me.” Rick grumbled, a heavy sigh leaving his body.

“Shit, Rick. They told me together, Lori saying it wasn’t my fault, sometimes love just doesn’t work out and all this shit. I already knew though. Knew when you got shot.” Montana told him, rubbing a gentle circle between his shoulders.

“How?” He choked it out, she could see the tears in his eyes.

“I stayed at the hospital with you, Rick. You called me Lori, shit I don’t know how many times, Shane came in some, but mostly with Lori, positively dancing with each other, buzzing. I always knew though, he’d of never taken a second glance at me, if it weren’t for Lori sayin’ yes to you.” Montana looked up to see the bar keep studying them, as if he was trying to figure out what they were talking about.

“Oh.” Rick sounded so small, then downed his drink.

“How’d ya get here? She kept the car right?” Montana asked.

“Yeah, walked.” He growled it out, she made the gesture again, and the barkeep brought another round of Jack. 

“Rick, this might sound crazy, but… let’s get the fuck outta here. Drink your drink, let’s get in my truck and fucking go!” She whisper shouted at him.

Rick looked at her for a moment. Escaping would be nice, going anywhere with Montana would be fun. Before he could second guess himself, he nodded at her and tossed the drink back. She drank her own, and stood from the bar stool, she shot the bar keep a wink, then drug Rick out by the front of his shirt. “Whole towns already talking, might as well give them something else to talk about.” Rick laughed, but let her drag him out.

When he was stable on his feet, his chest to hers, he looked down at her, and smiled, nodding his head at what she said. She giggled, and crashed her lips into his. Rick hadn’t expected it, but his mind was on hyper drive. Kissing Montana was easy, and fun. Nothing had to be navigated, he didn’t have to tilt his head just right, and he didn’t have to slow up, cause they were in public.

She tasted like a mixture of Jack and coke, and as much as kissing her felt nice, and so different than Lori, he knew it wasn’t some grand avenue for love, love no longer was something he cared about. She nipped his lip, making him jerk in surprise, then pulled away. “Come on, cowboy.” She laughed, tugging at his wrist. “Put this shit on Shane Walsh’s tab, know he has one down here.”

The barkeep stared after them, and rushed to the front door, along with a couple other patrons, to see Montana shove him unceremoniously into her old beat up truck, her old Harley Hummer in the back of it, and then climb into the driver's seat. Gravel flew as they pulled away. The whole town was already talking, but at this point, once the bar keep called his wife, who worked at the beauty shop. The whole town was talking by church on Sunday. Had Shane and Lori left first OR had Rick and Montana started a relationship first. 

Montana steered them out of town, her window rolled down and the radio up. Rick was laughing, glad he had thought ahead, packing a bag before he went to look for Montana, he hadn’t realized that they would be running away, he kinda figured he would ask her to crash wherever she was. Strength in numbers or some shit.

Montana and her… well, he didn’t know what the Dixon’s were to her, now that he thought about it, blew through town, almost four years ago. When the older two men moved on, she opted to stay, Shane had promised her the world. Shane, Rick, and Lori were all 22 back then, and Rick and Lori were already married. Montana married Shane the day she turned 18, the Dixon’s had never reappeared, guess once one took up roots, they got forgotten. 

He didn’t know where they were going, but she seemed too. He was pretty sure he was relieved about that. He’d never realized how happy he could be about the “Leaving Georgia, Entering Tennessee” sign, Chattanooga was a bustling town. They stopped outside of Sparta, Tennessee, and she threw a blanket onto the hood of the truck, then climbed up on it. 

“Come on, Rick, first taste of ruffin’ it, climb up here.” She patted the blanket next to her, and he laughed. Then climbed up, she instantly rested her head on his shoulder. “How’d she get you to sign the papers?”

“Shane had them.” Rick explained, they’d been riding for almost eight hours, without talking, only the wind and radio.

“I signed uhm the moment he handed them to me, I was ready to go home a year ago, when we lost that baby.” She grumbled. 

“Never understood how ya lost it.” Rick gruffed.

“Might have been Shane knocking me down the stairs.” She whispered it. Rick saw red, looking back he should have realized something was wrong in their relationship. Montana was always wearing shades, or long sleeves even in the heat, Lori would whisper about her drinking habit, but in retrospect he had never seen her drink until in the bar.

“Shit, Tana why didn’t you say something.” Rick asked, low, wrapping an arm around her.

“Would you have believed me?” She asked snuggling to him, tossing a leg over Rick, and snuggling into him. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, both a promise and a wish for silence, then snuggled in against him.

He didn’t answer, and they both drifted off to sleep. The sun rose, waking them both up. She was sliding off the hood, stretching and looking around. To the side of them, there was a field, and she darted into it, he imagined to pee. Rick followed shortly after. Stretching, his knees popping. Twentyfive shouldn’t be this hard. 

When they climbed back into the truck, she smiled at him. “Let’s get breakfast.”

Rick nodded, turning the radio up once more. Their next stop was in Columbia, Kentucky, where once more they parked on the side of the road. They didn’t talk much, mostly jammed to the radio, occasionally joking. “Where is home for you?” Rick asked her as they curled up on the hood once more. This time, she was in front of him, he back pressed against the windshield and her in his arms. 

With Lori every touch had been thought out in his mind a hundred times before he acted on them, every caress, every hold, every kiss. Spontaneity was not something she was a fan of. Montana made every moment fun, every moment something he could enjoy, and hell if he wasn’t already thinking less about Lori. He pressed his face into her neck, just breathing her in. Like him there was the under scent of sweat from riding in ninety degree weather with no air conditioner. 

“Hazard County.” She muttered, “That’s where I was born, momma ended up marryin’ a man from Harlan, and we moved there when I was about eight. That's where Darry and Merley are.” She muttered.

Rick remembered Merle Dixon, loud and angry, he and Shane had arrested him several times the four weeks they were in King County. “So… your step dad was their dad?”

“Step-dad was their uncle, Jesse.” She explained, “We ought to reach there tomorrow.”

“Aha, so you grew up around them?” He asked.

“My momma died after they got married, when I was maybe twelve, didn’t have no one else, so Jesse kept me. Never knew who my real father was, although Jesse has a letter momma wrote me, might tell me who it is, ‘ah just never bothered readin’ it. My relationship with Darry and Merley ain’t normal for cousins, so you can stop diggin, Ricky, ain’t about to explain myself ta ya. You wanted to get away, and I’m takin’ ya far away.” She growled.

“Shane said somethin’ was off with them, and ya, reckon he felt like you needed saving.” Rick offered. “I won’t bother you about it.”

Montana sat up on the hood, and looked at Rick for a long moment. “When I was fourteen, Merle noticed I was growing up, at the time Darry was eighteen, and Merle was twenty-one. We lived with them, Jesse and me. Guess I sorta just got used to being with the Dixon’s.” 

Rick didn’t wanna know what that meant, not right now. He had other things to worry about. Shane had told Rick he felt like the men she was traveling with were carrying on inappropriate relationships with her, and that was why he married her, to keep her safe. But Rick found himself reevaluating every single thing Shane had ever said to him, since discovering that Shane was Lori’s affair. As if she could tell he was thinking too much, she twisted in her position, then kissed him, letting their mouths move together, tangling herself up in him.

To a passerby they would look like lovers, under the night sky. She was the right dose of medicine for Rick, the right combination of crazy danger and familiar security, she was just what he needed. Rick had no clue why in the aftermath of Shane telling him he was taking Lori, and they were gonna be happy together, if he could just sign the papers… his first thought had been the fiery brunette, and her tanned skin. 

She had a way about her, always had, of reminding him to calm down. More than once he had called on her when he was on patrol, Lori had asked him to move to nights, more money, more stability she had said, but it had all be a joke. On those nights when he was bored, he’d find her at the dinner, her apron dirty and a wicked grin on her face when he would come in. He wondered how many times he wondered in, probably every night. No wonder the damn whole town was talking about them. 

She fell asleep before he did that night, and he wondered what tomorrow would bring. They stopped in Manchester, Kentucky, her digging through her pockets to use the payphone. Rick waited in the truck, wondering if he should call his parents. When she left the phone booth, a smile was on her face. “Were lucky, Rick.”

“How?” Rick questioned.

“Daryl and Merle are home.” She responded. “Which means, lucky us, there won’t be no breaking and entering.” A smile broke her face, as she turned the engine over in the truck, and pointed them towards Harlan. 

“What else is in Harlan?” Rick asked.

“Coal mines, that's where Jesse, Merle, and William work. Daryl works on the river, and I will go back to work at the dinner.” She answered, pushing the truck into gear. 

Rick had never really been much for traveling, but three days in the car with Montana and sleeping under the stars, it made him realize he didn’t wanna stay in one place for the rest of his life. As he watched the world pass him by, he realized that Lori wasn’t the only person he cared about, maybe the night before thinking about how he had been the one drawn into Montana, when he had a wife at home and best friend, who shit back then was probably fucking her, he’d always found her at parties. Gravitated towards her when they went to functions on double dates. Maybe it was because Lori and Shane always seemed to be side by side talking to “old friends”. 

Rick had met Shane in the police academy and they had been instant buddies. When they graduated, both twenty-one, he followed Shane back to his home town, leaving his parents behind in Savannah, Georgia. His parents had bought a summer house in King County, to visit Rick. He’d met Lori, and instantly been drawn to her, they got married six months later, in a whirlwind romance. The following summer, the Dixon’s blew into town, with the rodeo. She could ride a horse, damn, seeing Montana barrell race had been the highlight of the whole rodeo. 

1984, and all he wanted was to be free. He needed to call his parents, let them know he hadn’t gone crazy but he could do it when they reached the house she called home. The gravel drive that led them in was bumpy, and questionable, the shack that met his eyes was something he would have expected from a horror movie. 

The smile that broke her face, though, reminded him not to mention it at all. She put the truck in park, gave him a quick kiss, and climbed out, the moment her boots hit the ground she was running towards a grungy looking man, with sandy blonde hair, and a beauty mark on his face that looked out of place. He was muscled no doubt from working hard. He caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist, as they hit the ground a tangle of lips. 

He thought he might have heard her shout Darry but he wasn’t sure. Rick climbed out of the truck, shutting the door, just in time to see Daryl kiss her, and not a little, Montana was gasping for air when they broke apart. A gruff, “I missed yer ass.” Was muttered. “Who's that?”

“This is Rick, my husband ran off with his wife, needed a get away.” She was peppering his face with kisses. 

“Tana is that muh girl!” A man Rick had never seen before, was out the front of the shack, dragging her up from Daryl, and swinging her around like she was a rag doll. “‘Ah missed ya pretty lady!” 

“DAD!” She cheered, letting who Rick imagined to be Jesse twirl her around. “I missed you!”

“Tana, gurl, nev’r leave us ‘gain!” Another man barreled out of the house, grabbing her around the middle, like Jesse had, except he was kissing her neck, twirling her.

“Missed ya too William!” She giggled. “Where is Merley?”

“Right here, baby!” Merle jerked her from William, and slammed a kiss on her lips, like he belonged there. 

Rick just laughed, seeing her with them, he understood, maybe Shane would have thought this was wrong, but there was a story somewhere deep down, and he figured he would find it out. “Ya’ll, this is Rick, his wife and my husband ran off together, and he needed to get away from that town.”

“Officer Friendly, I owe ya one fer lettin’ me outta jail when ya weren’t ‘posed ta. So, yer welcome ta stay.” Merle chuckled, releasing her, and nodding at Daryl. Together they were grabbing things from the truck to put in the house. Jesse had his arm around her shoulders, and was smiling at her, she had her hand in Williams.

“There a phone in the house, Rick, ‘mone, ya can use it!” She called to him, as the older Dixon’s pulled her in.

Inside Rick had to smile, it was more of a bachelor pad, he could hear Jesse telling Montana her room wasn’t messed with in her absence, and they knew she would come back. Merle bumped his shoulder. “Thank’s fer brin’ our lucky charm home.” 

Daryl was the last Dixon in the house, and Rick looked at him, for a long moment, Jesse looked like an older version of him. Merle and William could be the same man, with rambunctious dark curls, and stout builds. Jesse and Daryl were taller, more tapered, broader shoulders than their frames called for, and clearly a firm body. Daryl was beautiful in his own way. “She tell ya it ain’t normal round here.”

“She mentioned it.” Rick responded.

“She belong ‘ere.” Daryl muttered. 

“She mentioned that too.” Rick told him honestly.

“Good, don’t want ya freakin’ out, when ya see her with one of us, or all of us.” Daryl laughed at Rick’s face as he walked away.

Rick found the phone in the kitchen, and smiled when it was a rotary. As he spun the numbers, he smiled, hearing the four men praising her. Namely begging her to cook. “Hey momma, its Rick.”

“Hi honey, heard about Lori.”

“Oh.” 

“Heard you left town with Shane’s wife.”

“Montana ain’t Shane’s wife, and I ain’t Lori’s husband any more.”

“Don’t get defensive son. Where are you?”

“Came home with Montana, to Kentucky.”

“So you two are a thing?”

“No, mom. I needed to get away from them, she was leaving town.”

“Son, the whole town knows ya’ll kissed at Hatlins, your uncle Hershel heard it from the barkeep.”

“Why was Hershel at the bar?”

“Looking for you or Montana, wanted to see how ya’ll where.”

“Oh.”

“Be careful son, you know, Shane said that girl came from a rough family.”

“They ain’t bad.” Just as Rick said that, the unmistakable sound of glass breaking in the next room, and Montana laughing. They bustled into kitchen the next second, and Rick had to laugh, it was apparently some sort of wrestling match.

“Help, come on Rick!” She ordered. 

Rick chuckled. “Call you back mom.” He could hear his mother telling him not to hang up even as he turned towards them, putting the phone on the hook, finding a hand hold of Merle’s slender but toned waist to pull back on, right as Montana slammed forward, all six ending up in the floor, tangled, and laughing.

“Girl, we missed you!” Jesse kissed her on the lips softly. “Gotta send you and Rick into town ta get food.”

“Alright, dad.” She smiled, untangling herself and standing. Hauling Rick up with her. “Ya’ll got tab at the company store?”

“Yea darlin’.” Daryl muttered, kissing her nose.

Once in the truck, Rick laughed, looking over at her, already she seemed happier. “You're not related to any of them, why would Shane even bother, shit whatever relationship you got going on with them looks a hell of a lot happier and healthier than what I’ve been doing.”

She laughed, “It ain’t just me with them, Rick I brought you down here hoping you’d join in. William is dying, pretty actively, with lung cancer. Jesse and Merle spend a lot of time in those mines too. And in jail. Darry is the only one who stays round the house all the time. Jesse and William ain’t too much in to me, or doin with me, they like the occasionally kiss or lick…” She laughed, “But Merle and Daryl, they like and want it all.” She paused. “Daryl likes boys and girls.” She said it after a long moment. “So, I guess I could tell you how it started.”

Rick nodded. “We got time, right.”

“Right.” She smiled, shifting gears, and looking at him. “Around the time I turned fourteen Daryl was eighteen, and realized he wanted to… experiment I guess is the right word. There was a boy who had moved to town, and Daryl knew he was… he liked guys, so he asked me to ask him over. William and Jesse were both working long shifts in the mines back then. Once he came over it was my job to distract Merle.” 

“Distract him?” Rick was interested now. “Wasn’t he in his twenties then.”

“Mhm, guess I should back up a bit. My mom, she was a whore. No kidding, like professionally, not sure why Jesse married her, actually.” She gave that a moment to sink in with Rick. “So, when Merle came home, I was standing in the kitchen in just a summer night dress. Basically threw myself at him, Merle was gentle, as much as Merle ever is. But it started something. That boy, that Daryl was attempting to seduce, I guess is the word, but that sounds wrong, ended up leaving, because he had never been that far with a guy.”

Rick nodded his head. “Merle found out?” he shifted in his seat, heat pooling between his thighs. 

“Sorta, Darry was really grumpy about it, so I offered to let him… uhm, well, fuck me the way he would have fucked the guy, just for learning experience, shit, I’d already slept with Merle.” She laughed. “Merle caught Daryl balls deep in me, and decided instead of walking away, he’d just slide up under and join in.”

“They both… at the same time...” Rick’s eyes were wide. “Shane and I asked Lori if we could do that, she was all no… proper women don’t.” Rick laughed. “But, so… that started you, Daryl and Merle.”

“Yeah, and you will probably get a taste of that later, probably even get asked to join in, depending on their mood.” She chuckled. “Shane told me, that you liked guys as much as girls.” 

“That’s why you brought me?” Rick asked, curious.

“Partly yea, knew Daryl might finally have a chance.” She roared with laughter.

“What about with Jesse, you call him dad?” Rick asked blushing.

“Well, Will was tha next one to take an interest in me, caught Daryl with me, in the kitchen. Daryl had me pressed against the counter, my summer dress yanked up, I guess me moanin’ probably brought him in. When Daryl finished, Will sent him outside, and pulled me into my lap. Makin’ sure I wasn’t bein’ hurt or nothing.” She paused, and laughed a little. “I pouted, cause I knew Daryl hurried to finish and I hadn’t yet, so I’m fourteen, and sitting on Will’s lap whimpering, wiggling my hips trying to get friction.” She laughed again. “Next thing I know, Will’s got me on the table, his head between my thighs.” 

Rick was getting hard, he could feel his jeans rubbing against him, and he grunted as he shifted his legs. “Damn. Has he ever…” His voice trailed off.

“Yeah, my sixteenth birthday he bent me over the table, called it my birthday present. Him and Jesse had shared girls before, my mom included, so pretty soon Jesse was joinin’ in. Guess it's a family thing.” She laughed. “Jesse caught Merle with me, me on my knees, with Merle’s cock in my mouth. He started to scold Merle, but I told him I asked to do it, Merle agreed. Once I finished Merle up, Jesse meant to just whip me. I was fifteen then. He told me to take my underwear off, and lay over his lap, like when I was younger to get a spankin’, cause I didn’t need to be doing that, I wasn’t a whore.” She shifted gears. “Except, the moment he bent me over, he kind of shoved his knee into my crotch, and every hand he laid on my ass just turned me on more, eventually I was leakin’ down his leg. He paused in his spanking long enough to slip three fingers into me, and had me screamin.” She laughed.

Rick groaned. “Girl, you gotta stop, I’m not gonna be able to go in the damn grocery store.” Montana laughed, pulling off the road. Rick raised and eyebrow, but watched her, she turned the engine off, climbed out of the cab, made her way around the truck, and drug Rick out. She winked at him, as she drug him into the tree line. 

Rick had never been with anyone but Lori, and his mind was racing. She grinned wickedly, and unbuckled her pants. “Come on, boy, don’t get shy.” She smirked at him, dropping the blue jean shorts. He wasn’t sure what was more fascinating, the fact that she was completely shaved, her mound smooth, or the fact that she had a cute little saphire ball on the ring that pierced her clit, vertically. 

Rick was instantly shucking his own pants, grabbing at her, not even thinking, she still had her boots on, her shorts discarded on the forest floor, he hauled her into his arms, backing her against the nearest tree. Her legs shot around his waist, he reached between them, freeing his length, and pressed his lips to hers as he slipped in. She growled against his lips, and bucked her hip. “Don’t be easy.” She whispered it into the kiss.

Rick obeyed, setting a rough rhythm, sliding almost all the way out of her before slamming back in just as hard. She was nothing like Lori. Lori had needed to be played with, needed to be enticed into wanting Rick, Montana was slippery wet, probably from talking to Rick about her Dixon’s, either way her body was open and ready. She moaned breathily into his ear, and after what they had talked about he wondered how her body could be so tight, and searing hot, Rick grunted into her neck, he wasn’t going to last long.

He didn’t bother announcing he was cumming, neither did she, her whole body jerked violently, her own sticky almost clear cum squirting from her. “Damn.” He moaned. “Squirter.” He kissed her lips, nipping. “Piercing something you had before Shane?” He asked as she was cleaning them both off, hauling her own shorts on.

“Mhm. Merle got it for me for my sixteenth birthday, they all complained because it took a while to heal, didn’t stop them from sinking into my ass, though. Just slowed up our tag teams.” She winked at him, already he was hard again.

Three days ago he woke up ready to tell Lori happy anniversary, they had been married four years, he was ready to tell her that he was switching to day shifts, taking a desk position because of the gunshot, that was a little too close to his chest, he was ready to ask her if she thought it was time to have children. Before that he couldn’t remember the last time they even screwed around, since he had taken the night shift on the force that hadn’t happened. Now the only thoughts on his mind we're getting the make Dixon's naked.

The night he got shot, he remembered walking out of the dinner, where he had spent about an hour eating shitty pie and cold coffee just to talk to Montana, when a fight had caught his attention, he remembered Montana screaming after him, but he was in uniform and that meant the fight was his business, the short of it, he was shot, instead of the man's wife, and he remembered hazily that it was in Montana’s arms he passed out, her cradling his head, and tears on her face. 

That was when King County had started talking. Everyone around town knew the Walsh’s and Grimes’. They were modle couples, in church Wednesday nights and Sunday mornings, Lori and Montana were often together at the grocery store, all their holidays were spent at one house or the other, the envy of the whole town. Everyone talked about how lucky Montana was, that Shane had saved her, married her up when she was so young, kept her alive, and such.

Shane arrived on scene first, and the sight of his young wife in her blue dinner dress, and white apron covered in Rick’s blood, the clear look of anger on his face, quickly turned to masked confusion, and concern for Rick. He’d blacked her eye later that night. But, he ordered her to remain by Rick’s side, so he could comfort Lori. She would have called bullshit that night, but she could feel the change in the air already, hell the whole town could.

When Rick woke up, Montana had been there, smiling at him. “Shane brought you these, from Grammys.” She had told him motioning to the vase on the bedside table.

“Lori?” He had asked. Montana had just shook her head no, a sad look on her face, then kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll go call her.” She offered, standing, high waisted blue jeans, long sleeve flowing shirt, and a bandana tied all up in her hair. Rick had watched her leave, then looked out his window, he was on the first floor of the hospital, and could see her Harley Davidson Hummer parked outside, but no other familiar vehicles. He’d been confused then. Lori didn’t come that day, Montana made excuses for her, but Rick had registered deep down, that something was wrong. 

Hell, at this moment, he kind of wished he would have taken the hints that Montana had been dropping for months in the dinner, she had said multiple times, “We could just run away, Rick.” But he hadn’t listened. After his rehab, he was in the dinner in the early morning, when her shift was ending, and she would smile at him. Shane dropped him off, she took him home, Lori used the Grimes car to go to her job, which was a pretty far drive away in Atlanta. 

Laughing, a dumb grin on his face, sitting in the passenger side of the truck, he grinned at her. “Only ever been with Lori.” He said after a long moment.

“Oh, Ricky, I am going to expand your horizons.” She giggled then licked her lips.

The grocery shopping should have been uneventful at best, but Montana had a air of trouble always around her, she knew the man who ran the store. “Hi there Ty!” She waved at him. “How is Sasha?” 

“She is good, when did you get home honey child?” He asked, scooping her up in a hug. 

“This morning. Sasha still run the dinner?” She asked, hugging the bear of a black man back.

“Yes ma’am. T-Dog and Bob are still workin’ over there, cajun cookin’ at its finest in Kentucky!” He laughed, “This yer husband?”

“Nah, Ty, this is Rick, his wife and my husband ran off together, so I brought him home with me, for the Dixon’s to patch up our hearts.” They shared a laugh.

“Here’s ta hopin yer paw, uncle, and cousins are in a better mood with you home, without ya they act like their sunshine done run out.” A redheaded man in a sheriff’s uniform said from beside the counter.

“Good lawrd, Abraham Ford.” She laughed, hugging the giant man round the middle. “Ya’ll this is former Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes from King County, Georgia.”

Rick waved enthusiastically. “Ya need a partner?” He asked Abraham. “Got my transcripts and everything, quit the last job, but hell, my best friend ran off with my wife.”

“Sure, sure, bring him round the station in the next week. The police force could always use another man. Need’n someone for desk work, would that interest ya?” Abraham asked him.

“Yes sir.” Rick nodded. He looked around to see Montana was making her way through the store gathering up the things she had missed at the house. Arms full he rushed forward to help her at the same moment Abraham, Ty, and another man did. 

“This is Philip Blake, he owns half the county.” Montana tilted her head toward the third man, he had an eye patch, and looked like a southern gentleman, something about him made him instantly someone Rick wasn’t interested in being around, and by the way Abraham looked at him, Rick could tell the Sheriff felt the same way.

“Montana, darlin’ nice to see you back in town.” He kissed her hand, like a prince, and she rolled her eyes. All Rick could think about was the fact that not too long ago that hand had been wiping them both clean from their little romp in the woods. “Did I hear you right, shugar, yer man left you?”

“Sure did, but it ain’t nothin. Glad to be back with Daddy and the boys.” She shouldered past him, jerking her hand as she did, and joined Ty at the counter.

“Shame you wouldn’t marry me, pumpkin, had to marry Andrea Horvath. You remember her?” Blake was inching towards Rick hating him with each moment.

“Must not’a been too broken up then, heard ya got a daughter, Penny with her. Good job.” She waved him off, already helping Ty bag the groceries.

“Well, with you back in town, I guess you’ll be interested in doing what your mother was so famous for.” He was hovering, his voice laced with something Rick didn’t like and couldn’t identify.

“If’n I was, you wouldn’t be one of my clients, sir. Momma never took up with married men, less they’s wife was ok with it.” She winked at Ty, shook her hips at Abraham, then motioned for Rick to grab the other bags. “Ty, darlin’, tell Sasha I’ll be round, ok?” She blew him a kiss, then shot a cute look at Abraham, then slipped out the door.

Once she tore out of the parking lot, she growled. “Irritating bastard. Shouldn’t of talked to him like that.” 

“Why?” Rick asked, curious.

“Jesse, Will, and Merle work in his mines.” She responded.

“They think Jesse is your real dad?” Rick asked, trying to cheer her up.

“Yeah, momma never knew who my daddy was. She was originally from here, had known Jesse her whole life, so when she got in a family way, she panicked, wrote her best friend’s name down on my birth certificate. Jesse claimed me, so it ain’t nothin;, but he and Will ain’t my pa’s.” Montana winked at him. “We smell like sex.”

“Yea, and he kissed yer filthy hand.” Rick roared with laughter.

Daryl met them at the truck and helped them take the groceries in. “Anything happen?” He asked, curious.

“Well, Rick got acquainted with the idea of friendliness in our family.” She winked at Rick, and Daryl chuckled. “Ran into Ty, Abe, and Blake.”

“Shit, Blake?” Daryl snarled.

“Yeah, basically told me to be the town's whore.” She was busy putting groceries up.

“An’ whut did yer smart mouth say?” Daryl whirled her around, hands on her shoulders looking down at her.

“Said he wouldn’t be one of her clients, then made a show of winking at Abe and Ty.” Rick answered for her, Daryl whirled on him.

“City boy, that some dangerous shit she just did.” Daryl was pacing. 

Rick could help but be drawn into how majestic his whole body looked as he paced. “Let me help you relax.” Rick offered, reaching a tentative hand out to Daryl. Daryl looked at Montana who just smirked, and gave a small nod.

Daryl allowed Rick to pull him into his chest, and nuzzle at his neck. Daryl felt calloused hands move up his shirt back, as Rick let him settle against his chest. “Rick got a job offer.” Montana started, watching Daryl relax into Rick, his breathing calmed down.

“Mhm.” Daryl grunted, pressing his body more firmly against Rick’s testing the waters. 

“Abe offered it to him.” She turned her back, and continued putting groceries away. 

Daryl dipped his head into Rick’s eyes, questioning. “You like men?” It was direct and pointed at Rick, and Montana stilled her movements enough to listen in. “Know ya like Montana, can smell her sweetness on ya.”

“I like both, men and women. Montana and I had never before today, I’d never been with anyone that way but Lori. Messed around with some guys in college…” His voice trailed off, Daryl’s eyes took on a more predatory manner, as he backed away from Rick.

“Yer a damn minx, Tana, brin’in me this darlin’.” He was kissing her rough, on the lips, his body pressed tight to her in the next moment, Rick felt cold with the absence of heat, like Montana, Daryl ran hot, his whole body. 

Merle was coming through the door, with Jesse and William behind him. They had been chopping wood when they left, and Rick had to wonder if they didn’t smell a bit like moonshine. “Yer hoggin’ all the damn kisses.” Merle snarled, shoving his brother aside, and kissing Montana, pushing her up onto the counter, and pushing himself between her spread knees. “Mhm, you still smell sweet, girl.” He licked at her neck, and growled when Jesse pushed him out of the way.

“My turn,” Jesse laughed settling between her knees.

“Hey daddy.” She purred, sinfully low, then kissed him. Jesse’s hands tangled in her hair, and he seemed to moan into the kiss. Already William was bristling to get Jesse out of the way. “Mhm, uncle.” She laughed out of breath as William’s lips crashed into hers. 

“Sweet, girl, who's had a taste ah ya taday?” William asked as he drew back.

“Rick got his first dose.” Daryl growled, his body hovering closer to Rick than Rick had realized. “But she brought Rick fer me.” 

The other three men nodded, as if they respected that, but also didn’t know what to do about it. “Good baby brother, ya can get off my dick then.” Merle roared with laughter, and Daryl blushed. The dynamics were interesting to say the least, Rick was excited to see how this all would play out, how long he would be allowed to stay with the Dixon’s. 

Dinner was rabbit stew, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and sweet tea. It had been a long time since Rick had had anything quite so delicious to eat. Montana spent the meal in William’s lap, the request of a dying man. William’s coughs seemed to get worse as the night air turned colder, and Rick couldn’t help but frown. Shane had kept her from her family, no matter how unorthodox they had been, and that was wrong.

“I’ll eat every meal in your lap, Uncle, until ya can’t hold me no more.” She’d told him, and William had smiled. She had pulled off her sweaty clothes after grocery shopping, and pulled on a simple blue cotton dress, it hugged her upper body, but flowed out easy enough from waist down. Rick knew without a doubt that she didn’t have a bra or underwear on. William’s right hand rested between her knees all through the meal. 

Jesse had pouted a bit, but declared. “After ya can’t hold her no more I get her in my lap for every meal. Rick, when she was a little thing, no bigger than a twig, when she first came here, she ate every meal in my lap, scared of the boys, but that changed, huh girl?”

“What can I say, Darry getting me a puppy to help lure folks over for him and Merle to fuck, it sure changed my opinion.” She giggled. 

“We ain’t a normal family, Friendly, ya gonna make it down here?” Merle asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yea, I’ll be fine, the last week everything in my life has changed, but seein’ the way Tana lit up when she was first round all yall again, let me know, this is her happy place, and if’n she can be happy, I can be happy, I’ll stay as long as ya’ll let me, and help out in any way, whether it's with the chores, or… fun stuff.” On fun stuff he cast a glance in Daryl’s direction and winked.

“Damn, girl, ya and Rick’s gonna kill Daryl.” Will roared with laughter.

After dinner he learned he would be sharing a room with Montana, because it was the only room with spare room. Merle and Daryl shared a room, while William and Jesse shared a room. Rick found the bathroom, and smiled. He took a shower, letting the heat wash away any left over feelings of Lori. As long as he was here, he wasn’t going to think about her, or the levels of sin he was going to play in. 

This was a house of temptation, of the worst kinds, and he was more than happy to follow whatever order Montana gave. When he emerged he heard the low sounds coming from across the hall. He knew the room belonged to Daryl and Merle, so he peaked his head in and was rewarded with the first of many sights he would never forget. 

Daryl and Merle were sitting on the bed, facing each other, legs spread over each others, balls probably touching, between them Montana. Merle was buried in her core, and Daryl balls deep in her ass, the brothers together we're helping her bounce up and down on them, growling low. The look on Montana’s face was pure bliss, her whole body relaxed, and comfortable. Rick couldn’t help stumble into the room, when Merle nodded in his direction.

His curiosity pulled him forward, and he inched onto the bed, dipping his head, watching as she rose and sunk on the two cocks, both wider than he was, he found himself sitting on his knees, his hands reaching forward, one to rake his nails across her ass, the other, to rub gentle pressured circles across her clit. She jerked forward, her eyes opening, locking on Rick she grinned, moaned, and let her head once more fall backwards her hair slipping down her back, dancing across Daryl’s chest. 

Daryl moved one strong hand from her hips, nodding at Merle, and caught Rick’s curls, dragging Rick’s face to his, crashing their lips together. At the same moment, Merle released his hand on the other side of Montana’s hips, and yanked her into a kiss, more teeth than tongue. Rick was astonished at the sweet easy kiss Daryl started with, a gentle thing, it shifted however, as Daryl grew closer to release. Rick felt Daryl’s hand drop from his curls, only to cup his cock through his boxers. Rick reacted, humping into the touch, and growling into the kiss. 

Daryl quickly had him over stimulated, alternating between strokes and squeezes. The four reached climax close together, Montana going first, wetting Merle’s shaft, stomach and thighs down as well as Rick’s hand. Daryl followed behind, the clenching of her walls around him as well as the squeeze of her puckered hole on his shaft, making him jerk forward erratically, filling her to the brim. Rick was next, the sight of Montana and Daryl coming undone too much for him. Merle continued working Montana’s body, grinding into her though her orgasim, making her body twitch and her mouth hang open, a low whimper forming, he moaned in a beautiful breathy way that made Rick’s cock twitch, as he came.

They rested together, the four of them for a long while. “You learn to sleep naked.” She finally said pointing at Rick’s boxers. “And stop wearin’ those things.” 

He chuckled, standing on shaky legs, helping Montana detangle herself. He watched curious as Merle and Daryl crawled to their pillows, bodies dangerously close for brothers on the queen size bed, both spent. “Damn, we're outta shape.” Daryl moaned into his pillow.

Merle smacked his ass. “Cause you’ve been takin’ it boy, not givin’ it.” Rick watched as Merle gripped his ass, hard, spreading his cheeks. Almost on reflex, Daryl’s hips arched, putting his ass on display. “See.” 

Montana laughed. “Gonna go please William and Jesse, Rick, you can head on to bed.” 

Rick nodded, and let her out of his arms, but not before placing an open mouth kiss on one of Daryl’s ass cheeks, nipping at it slightly. “Keep that up, Friendly, and ole Merle might fuck you too.” Rick chanced a glance at Merle’s length, every bit of eight inches, maybe more when completely hard, and at least two inches thick. Daryl’s was a little longer, if he remembered correctly from seeing it slip from Montana, and a little thicker. His mouth watered. Yeah, his momma would call this a house of sin.

Rick looked in briefly and saw Montana on her knees, Jesse’s body spread open for her, her head bobbing up and down, next to him William sat, his body open as well, with her hand on his shaft, she switched between them, her tongue dancing across them. He watched with wonder as the brothers reached down each other’s front, to hold tight to the other’s shaft, while her head bobbed up and down their cock, slicking them up. Rick smiled to himself, then turned away, ready for bed. 

Her room only offered one bed, and as he stretched out, he heard the low groaning and gasping that let him know both the older Dixon’s had come undone for the little vixen. She padded into their room, her body completely naked, and she smiled at Rick. He was stretched out on the bed, boxers discarded, hard cock bobbing as he breathed, he was lightly stroking himself when she entered, her smirk made him pause.

“Like watching and hearing other people fuck me, Rick?” Her voice was husky, she was probably more than wound up, he could already see her juicy wetness glistening from where he was. He nodded, licking his lips. She made her way to the bed, wicked grin on her face, leaned down and whispered, “Wanna feel what Daryl likes?” He probably nodded much too enthusiastically, either way, she was on her hands and knees on the bed, ass wiggling in front of his face.

Her one hand snaked between her legs, fingers dancing in wetness, before she slipped a finger past her puckered hole. Rick sucked in a deep breath. “Shouldn’t be as tight beens Daryl was in there, right?”

“In theory.” She laughed, “You can just play with my slick, and get nice and slippery first.” 

Rick was already on his knees behind her, hand gripping his cock midway down the shaft, he rubbed his head from clit to core, and back and forth, her body shuddering under him, finally he pushed two fingers into her hot core, then watched, mouth watering, as he slid them out, juice dripping from her and his fingers, a combination of Merle’s cum and her own. He rubbed it around her tight hole, each push drawing a little of Daryl’s cum out, which had his cock twitching.

He pressed in carefully, but she wasn’t having that, she bucked back against him, taking him balls deep in one go, he grunted, this tightness was different. It was greedy, almost like it was sucking him in, begging him deeper, he tossed his head back. He felt her shift below him, opening his eyes, he saw her cheek against the bed, eyes looking towards the mirror. He followed her gaze.

He growled at the sight, he was completely sheathed in her, her body contorted to his liking, her hands snaked up her thin body, to between her legs, he dipped his right hand down, and smiled, she had three fingers buried in her core from her left hand, and two fingers from her right hand desperately pinching and rubbing her clit. He groaned, gripping her hips hard, he pulled almost completely from her then slammed back in. The mewing noise that escaped her, had him wanting more of those sounds, as he moved in her, he could feel her fingers working inside her as well, he was astonished at the thin wall that seemed to separate his cock from her three fingers rubbing against her g-spot. Her body was shuddering. He closed his eyes, imagining Daryl fucking her underneath him, their cocks rubbing the thin wall in swift motions, helping each other get off, at her fullness. The idea was enough to push him over the edge. He felt more than saw her orgasim. The puddle on the bed as her body clamped around him, as well as her desperate gulps of air let him know.

They settled into bed together after that, Rick closing his eyes, and a smile on his face. He might have to call home again tomorrow and tell his momma these people were angels. His body had not felt as relaxed as it was in months, maybe years. No one looked at his scar on his chest like it was a bad thing. No one cared that he was mostly a virgin. They had their own scars, their own stories, and Rick decided that night, as he snuggled close to her, he liked it here in sin.

Rick had never been allowed to snuggle Lori, so he thought Montana was pushing him away, when she untangled herself, and padded to the window cracking it, letting the Kentucky breeze float around them, she climbed back onto the bed, and grabbed for his arms, pushing them around her. Muttering something along the lines of Shane never held me. Rick was reminded once more that everything with Montana was much easier than it had been with Lori. 

-/-

So started a pattern, Rick was guaranteed his pleasures, and he found a job at the police station. Months passed with the occasional call home. Each call his momma begged him for an address, so he had finally given her the address to the dinner Montana worked at, and informed his mom they didn't have a mailbox.

“Mommmmm.” Rick whined into the phone. “We don’t need anything, so don’t…”

“Rick I’ll send what I damn well please.” His mother snapped back into the phone.

“Fine.” Rick sighed.

“Ok, what do they like, I don’t want to send them anything dumb.” His mom whimpered into the phone.

“Hunting stuff, the men like hunting stuff, and Montana likes…. Cooking stuff. I don’t know, why are you sending shit for Christmas anyway?” He growled into the phone.

“Rick, you’ve been with them almost eight months, and you don’t know… OK, OK.” His mom sighed.

Rick hung up the phone right as the Dixon’s crashed into the room. It was Merle's idea, after they celebrated the fourth of July to get tattoos. The fact that Montana was game for it was amazing to Rick. They had to drive all the way to Hazard for a tattoo shop. 

Rick and Montana both knew exactly what they wanted before they got there. Itched in black ink in the bends of their left arms, right above inner elbow, in sprawling cursive they got the word Dixon. Merle and Daryl got similar demon tattoos, two beast fighting for franchise on their right shoulders. The four all got compasses on their right wrist. 

Rick thought of the compass as a promise. Four parts of a whole. That was around the time William started to get sicker. Jesse had started coughing, and it was noticed by everyone in the household.

Jesse and Merle picked up extra shifts in August, and were in the mines sometimes 18 hours on end. William could no longer walk. Montana would stay home with him when she could, hovering by the bed with him, and making sure the black bile he coughed up didn't choke him to death. 

Daryl lost his job on the river, the company moved out of the area. So, on nights like the current one when Williams coughs echoed much too loudly in the house, Montana shot them a fleeting look, and Rick understood.

“Hey Daryl, let's get outta the house for a while.” Daryl chewed his thumb and frowned, but nodded. He led Rick through the back of the house, crossbow slung over his shoulder and into the woods. They walked for a while, before reaching a creek. Daryl sat the crossbow down on a nearby rock, and looked back at Rick, a smile on his face.

“Swim?” Daryl asked, stripping.

Rick followed suit, and slipped into the water behind Daryl. “Come here alot?”

“Used to, bring Merle and Montana down here, for she married yer friend, all of us would fuck ‘round in the water.” Daryl caught his wrist, and drug him into deeper water, Daryl had a sheepish grin, and slammed him into a nearby rock, pressing hard against Rick.

Daryl’s mouth caught Rick’s and Rick released a breathy moan, pressing closer to Daryl, hoping the man could absorb him. It was a battle, painful and rough, to see who would be on top. To figure out who would be dominate, this time. Most of the play time they had had involved the four youngsters as a group, this was the first time it was just him and Daryl, Rick’s head was swimming.

“Dar…” Rick managed, pulling himself away. “Let me be the distraction you need.”

Daryl didn’t need to be encouraged, Rick was shoved roughly up the rock, his cheek pressed against the cold stone, Daryl’s hands tugging Rick’s hips where he needed him. Daryl grinned, a hum rumbling through him, as his fingers traced down Rick’s spine, one working into Rick’s tight hole, he worked up to three, scissoring his fingers and stretching Rick as he did so. 

Rick’s moans were loud, and insistent, begging under his breath for more, for relief, for everything. He was embarrassed by the sound that escaped him when Daryl pulled his fingers away, Daryl hummed, then spread Rick’s ass cheeks, before pressing forward. 

The moment Daryl was fully seated in Rick’s ass, Rick let out a cry, a gasp for air, and a combined yelp for Daryl. Daryl smirked, slamming back and forth, he set a merciless pattern, and wondered if there was a chance this was what Montana felt like when they caught her in the kitchen, or tag teamed her. So full and complete. 

-/-

The walk back home, Daryl held his hand, fingers laced together. Rick squeezed, hoping the pressure was reassurance for Daryl. The coughing could be heard from outside the house. Merle was on the front porch, Montana in his lap, her white cotton gown seemed to glimmer. “Jesse is with him.” Merle offered, rubbing down Montana’s back. 

Rick squeezed Daryl’s hand again, and felt Daryl squeeze back. They found a spot on the porch, directly in front of Merle, their backs pressed to his outstretched legs. They watched the hazy morning sun rise in the overcast sky, smoke from the far end of town near the mines already wafting into the morning sky, as a mountain fog seemed to linger on the trees and hill tops. 

Montana sighed, as Jesse joined them on the porch, eyes locking for a moment, before he frowned hard. “William won’t be coughing anymore.” 

Rick was fast, pulling Daryl into his arms, just as Montana tucked Merle into her, letting the boys sob. Jesse looked desperate in his own right. She couldn’t read what was going on in his mind, but she knew it was probably something very dangerous. She wanted nothing more than to console her father figure. “We ain’t the money for buryin’ him.”

She frowned. “Merle, darling, I can get the money.”

Rick raised and eyebrow. “How?”

“Don’t worry about it. Jesse, call the funeral home, I’ll be along shortly.” Jesse nodded, then slipped back into the house. Montana kissed Merle’s lips then slipped away from him, into the house.

When she came out some time later, the dress that hugged her curves was white, and bright. Her hair was neatly braided down her back, and her lips painted red. Jesse had tears on his cheeks. “Montana, baby, don’t do this.” 

“Dad, it’ll be ok.” She kissed his lips softly. “Do I look like her?”

“Yes, baby you look just like her.” There was some level of resignation in his voice. Rick noticed the dress looked older, like it was something that belonged to her mother. The black strappy high heels on her feet didn’t look right either. She grabbed the offered scarf from Jesse, and wrapped it tight around her shoulders, she stepped off the porch and shot a look back to Jesse.

His heart fluttered. In that moment, Jesse was not looking at Montana, not anymore, he was looking at Kitty. His beautiful Kitty, his best friend. Her eyes were the same as Montana, same look of distress. Jesse’s eyes watered, and he covered his face as the truck took off.

“Jesse, where is she going?” Rick asked.

“Rick, son, she is going to the Blake house.” Jesse sank down, waiting for the funeral home folks to arrive.

“Why?” Merle asked, a hiccup on his lips.

“To get the money to bury William and to get the money to bury me.” Jesse said and paused. “I think there is some things I need to tell you boys.” 

All three looked at Jesse. “Blake is her father, I don’t think he knows that. He coveted her mother, Kitty to the point that it was obsessive. When we were in high school, me and Will got into some trouble, of the worst kind. We were blamed for the rape of Blake’s sister. We didn’t do it, of course, but… Kitty volunteered to give Blake anything he wanted if he would get his sister to back off. Kitty wore the same outfit that Montana just wore… and that last moment, when she looked back at me… I’d swear it was Kitty.”

“Wait, she’s going to fuck her real biological father?” Rick looked at him. “You're just going to let her.”

“She knows, she’s known since you two came home. Gave her the letter Kitty wrote, way back then.” Jesse offered. “She saved us, and tonight Montana will do the same, and if she follows through with what she promised William, in the morning, when Blake pays her, she’s going to give him the letter. See, Blake was Kitty’s first time, once she returned to the hollow that is when she took on the profession…” Jesse frowned. “To help the bills get paid.”

“Her going today… will fill the balance… and ruin him.” Daryl muttered. A car up the drive attracted their attention. The black hearse pulled forward. 

-/-

Rick paced. The other three men already asleep, resting in the house. Rick wondered what was happening on the other side of town, not far from mines where William had acquired the disease that would ultimately destroy him. The same darkness grew in Jesse’s lungs, and probably Merle’s. The same darkness he prayed had not inked its way into Daryl or Montana from just living in the smoke. 

Somewhere Montana was laid on her back, a man plunging into her that did not belong. Somewhere his mother was praying for him. Rick wanted nothing more than to call his mother and tell her how fucked up everything it was. He looked at his watch, pinching his nose. It was almost four in the morning, calling his mom right now was out of the question. 

Rick frowned, looking through the doorway into the house, he could make some breakfast, make something to help ease the pain that was brewing in the Dixon’s. It had been agreed that it was better for William to no longer be suffering, but Rick missed his burly laugh, and missed his soft spoken commands. 

For December it was warm, he could still see his breath but it was not chilly enough that he needed a jacket. What he needed was Montana to be in front of him again, shit, he needed Montana to hug Jesse, and wash his thoughts out of his head. At dinner he had openly said, “Without William I am one half of a whole, twins… his heart was my heart.” Rick frowned, his heart beating louder in his chest, this was something dark, and sinister. 

Just like the black sickness that slipped into the Dixon’s lungs… the ideas brewing in Jesse’s mind were just as sinister, Rick’s cop senses were tingling everywhere, every single concern he had ever had was fixating, he knew when things happened - and they would, he would lead them away from this black ink cloud of hell.

-/-

Driving the truck had been the easy part. Knocking on the front door, and being met by Andrea, that was the terrifying part. “I’m here for Blake.”

“I know who you're here for. He’s in the master bedroom. I’m taking Penny to my mother's.” Andrea moved past her, daughter in arms, and cast her a look that let Montana know for sure that Andrea was wishing her to hell.

“Thanks… Andrea, I’m sorry.” Montana blushed, looking at her feet.

“I know, you're not Kitty.” Andrea rubbed her cheek, almost in a sweet manner, then turned away.

Montana crossed the threshold, and closed the door behind her. “Blake?” She called.

“Up here, come on.” The man ordered, standing on top of the stairs. 

“I’m coming.” As soon as he caught sight of her he gasped.

“You look just like your mother, like Kitty.” He purred, slipping down the stairs to touch her cheek.

“Thank you, I know you thought very highly of my mother.” She responded.

“How much will you need, for tonight?” He asked, letting his hands linger.

“4,000 will secure burial for both my father and William.” She looked at her feet. 

“That’s very steep, but, I feel like you’ll be more than worth it.” He pinched her cheek, and handed her a check. “Andrea made it out, for 5,000. Thought a tip might be in order.”

She tucked it into the small clutch she had brought with her, hands rubbing over the handwritten letter from her mother. She watched Blake move up the stairs, and followed him. Once in his bedroom, Blake locked the door and looked at her. The moment her eyes met his, fear, real fear, pushed its way through her body.

Blake winked. “Start taking your clothes off, darling.” 

She nodded, slipping the shoes off her feet, freeing her shoulders from the shaw, and reaching behind her to unzip her dress, eyes flickering up and down Blake’s form. He wasn’t a Dixon, and her heart was breaking. She wondered if this was how her mother felt, at barely fifteen standing before his hungry gaze. She shivered, her whole body aching. The moment the dress slid down her frame, he was on her, shoving her back onto the bed. 

She could block him out, what he was doing to her, and how he made her feel. Over and over again the same sentence ran through her head. This is for my mother, in the morning, she will finally have the last laugh… Blake will have ruined himself so fully, only a monster could survive… only a monster. 

-/-

She stood, looking at Blake, she had made him breakfast per their agreement. She wore her dress from the night before, shawl wrapped around her, shoes hanging from her hands. She opened the clutch, and withdrew the hand written letter. “Mother wrote me this, she talked about you in. Thought you might like to read it.” She handed the piece of paper to him, and winked. Walking out of his house she passed Andrea, nodding her head.

Andrea gasped, Montana hadn’t actually looked at herself, not this morning. She didn’t need to. She knew how rough he had been. Settling into the cab of the truck, she tilted the rearview mirror down, surveying the damage. A clear hand print encircled her neck, bite marks on her shoulders, and a bruised mouth. Her cheek hurt something serious, from Blake pressing her face into the floor. She looked at her lap, feeling the tears. Her legs were marked up with scratches as well as handprints. 

She groaned, no denying what she was now. She was Kitty’s daughter. She had completed what her mother started years ago. Dixons had destroyed her as much as they had her mother. She loved her men, loved Rick, loved who they made her. But this, this was something she was unsure about in the light of day. Knowing what she had to do, yesterday, she had felt so sure about it. In the honest light of day, she hated herself.

-/-

Rick was still pacing while they ate breakfast. The sound of the truck coming up the drive, made his heart thunder in his ears. When she opened the door, he saw red. She swayed, and before Rick could move. Jesse was out the door scooping her up. Rick heard the whisper against her flesh. “I carried Kitty in that morning too. Wanted to kill myself then.” Jesse surged past them all. “Rick, run a tub of water.”

Rick did as commanded, making it hot like Jesse instructed. Merle and Daryl worked the dress off her, and pulled her hair from her face. Bite marks, scratches, handprints, bruises, and knick marks danced across her - from knees up. 

Jesse lowered her into the hot water, crying as she hissed. “Clean her up.” He ordered the three of them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You did good, pretty girl.” He kissed her lips gently then was gone from the bathroom.

Cleaning her up took Rick’s attention away from the older man, he didn’t hear Jesse pick up the shotgun and he didn’t hear the door close behind Jesse. It was several minutes later that the whole house shook with a thundering blow. The shotgun blast rocked them all. It was Merle who shot up, Rick right behind him, Daryl looked at Montana. “He’s dead.” 

Montana nodded. Tears escaping her eyes once more, she let her head sink under the water, Daryl watched her. He wondered if maybe he should drown her, in that moment, he knew her pain, knew everything swirling inside of her would destroy her if he didn’t stop her. 

Daryl hauled her up, under her arm’s holding tight, and shook her. “No checking out.” She nodded, then he dropped her back in the water. He saw Rick, holding Merle, tangled together Rick rocking him. Daryl phoned Abraham, “It’s Jesse, he’s shot himself… no, no, he’s not alive.”

-/-

Abraham and Rick responded to a house call that night. Andrea Blake was screaming at the top of her lungs, something about Philip. Rick knocked on the door, with Abraham right behind him. Andrea was a mess. “She did this.” She snarled.

“Who?” Abraham asked, eyebrows raised.

“Montana Dixon.” She spat. “Or whatever her married name is.” 

“How do you mean?” Abraham asked. “She wouldn’t have shit to do with him.” Abraham snarled.

“No, Abraham, she did. Blake offered her money to sleep with him, money we needed to bury Jesse and William.” Rick looked at the floor a frown on his face.

“She left this morning, and after I went to the grocery store, when I got home… he was dead.” Andrea whined.

Rick and Abraham moved past her, to the kitchen, where Blake’s body was in a high back chair. On the table in front of him was an old folded note. Rick carefully picked it up, and read it aloud. “Montana, I don’t regret what I did for Jesse and William. I would gladly lay down my life for them, even now. I know the sickness is in my lungs, I grew up poor. Living almost in the mines, both my parents working in them. I was innocent before Blake put his hands on me, before Blake took everything from me. I found out I was pregnant in Montana, that is where you name comes from. Jesse came to get me, he promised to take care of us, when you were nine. I could never ever ever tell him how thankful I have been for both him and William. Jesse was the love of my life, and I did the only thing I could to save him, save William. But, it cost me everything. Blake has no clue you're his daughter. Jesse and I agree it would be better if we didn’t tell you at least not until you're ready, so if you're reading this I bet Jesse thinks your ready or Blake has done something wrong. I love you so much, my little one, I know you’ll keep the Dixon’s safe. Love always, your momma Kitty Dixon.” 

Andrea was staring open mouthed at them. “Yesterday, when she got here, she knew… She knew she was his daughter, she knew this would destroy him.”

“You let her sleep with her father?” Abraham asked Rick, eyes wide.

“No, Jesse didn’t tell us until after she was gone. I think William knew.” Rick grumbled.

“Holy shit, that explains a lot.” Abraham frowned. 

“I…” Andrea looked at her daughter. “Penny is Montana’s half sister then.” Andrea dissolved in a mess of tears and snot. “I let her sister…” She was lost then.

“Andrea, let’s get you and Penny over to your mother's.” Abraham steered her out of the house. Rick looked around, and frowned. She could have grown up here, if Kitty had decided to be with Blake, but she had chose the Dixon’s. And years later, Montana was asked to marry Blake, but she had turned him down. How wrong would it have been...

-/-

The Saturday before Christmas, they laid both William and Jesse to rest. Montana stood stone faced, her hand in Daryl and Merle’s. Rick stood a step behind her. They were the only four people there. The rain poured down on them, and much like the morning William died, fog danced through the low trees, and over the land. All of the world it seemed was in pain, just for them.

Rick placed his hands on Montana’s hips. Hate for Shane swelling - Shane had trapped her, and kept her away from her family. She had only gotten eight months with the two men who had raised her, who meant the world to her in some respects. Anger at Philip Blake rose as well, the handprints he had left on her remained. 

Blake was dead. Very dead. Rick watched as the preacher finished. He watched as Merle lead the younger two away. Rick glanced at the gravestone between William and Jesse’s. Katherine Kitty Dixon. Beloved mother, wife, and friend. Next to Jesse’s was a small grave marker, Tanner James Dixon, taken much too soon. Clearly Tanner was Jesse’s son. But he had never heard Montana talk about him.

Rick cast his eyes towards the three of them, already walking through the mud in town. He darted off after them, grasping at Merle’s shoulder. Merle looked back at him. “Where are we going?”

“Rick.” Montana looked at him. “I think it is time we returned to King County. We both have a life there, maybe we can even deal with the talking the town folks will be doing.” 

“I liked it there, when we were there, Merle.” Daryl muttered.

“Then it’s settled. We can load the important shit up when the rain’s done.” Merle grumbled.

-/-

Rick looked ahead of him. Montana was riding Jesse’s old Triumph, her bike and William’s loaded in the back of the old rusted truck Rick was driving. Daryl was on his bike a frankenstein that he and Merle had pieced together. Merle was on the Bonneville. The bed of the truck had a couple boxes from the house in it, mostly pictures. 

The old country music station grated on his nerves. His heart dancing in his chest. They had spent Christmas in the mining town, and opened presence from his mother. Rick’s mother had sent him a new jacket, Daryl a fletching device, Merle a set of hunting knives, and Montana a nice peacoat, something Rick’s mother would wear, not Montana. William and Jesse’s gifts were not opened, instead they were given to Abraham.

It was a three day ride, just like leaving King County had been. At night they parked on the sides of the road, Merle stretched out in the cab, with Rick, Daryl, and Montana fast asleep on the hood of the truck. Each night under the stars, let a chill creep into them.

Rick’s parents were meeting them at the hunting cabin. Something Rick was only somewhat ready for. He hadn’t seen them in almost nine months, and nothing had resolved itself in King County as far as he knew. The last day of their journey, they loaded Montana and Daryl’s bikes into the back, and both settled into the cab with him. Merle rode ahead, sometimes falling behind Rick.

Montana that morning had slipped on a thin long sleeve dress, that ended right below her knees. With the windows up and the heat on, Rick was wearing only a wife beater, same as Daryl. They were almost to the cabin, when sirens behind him made him pull of to the side. Merle stopped just ahead of them.

Rick recognized the car, and the voice long before Shane recognized him. “Hi, x-husband, how's things going?” Montana leered. 

“Montana, Rick, license and registration please.” Shane’s voice sounded pained, irritated.

“Here, honey.” Her voice dripped with venom, as she tugged the registration out of the glove box.

“Shane, why’d you stop us?” Rick asked handing him the license.

“Recognized the truck, didn’t think you’d really be back - ever.” Shane muttered.

“Well, we do have a house down here.” Rick retorted.

“Mhm, sure do.” Montana laced her fingers through Rick’s and waited. 

“Right.” Shane nodded, handing the information back.

“How’s Lori?” Rick asked, through gritted teeth.

“She’s… were pregnant.” Shane offered it, his teeth clenched.

“Ah. Congrats.” Rick nodded to him, then put the truck in drive. 

Shane didn’t miss the way Daryl’s hand was wrapped tightly in Rick’s curls, or how her hands remained on both men’s thighs. As they pulled away she stuck her tongue out at him, as Daryl tugged Rick’s curls. Shane wondered what in actuality he had witnessed.

Rick was more than happy to pull away from Shane, the bike fell in behind him. The cabin was on a small lake, and across the way the Greenes lived. The gravel path opened up to a small clearing, in the center stood the cabin as well as his parent’s SUV. Merle pulled the bike further up the path.

Rick’s mother Lenora and his father Greg both waved as their son climbed out of the car. Montana tumbled out next, and Greg hugged her. “Sweety I am sorry what happened with you and Shane, I am so glad that you and Rick were able to be there, for each other.” Lenora nodded, then hugged her.

“These are my cousins, Merle and Daryl.” Montana motioned the boys to them. Daryl hovered a bit too close to Rick, while Merle stood next to Montana. 

“Nice to meet you boys, we filled the house up with food, turned the electricity on, got everything started.” Lenora smiled.

“Thank you ma’am.” Merle nodded at them, then headed towards the truck to start unpacking.

“We’ll pay ya back.” Daryl added, following his brother.

“Thanks, mom and dad.” Rick smiled. 

After both parents had left, Rick slipped onto the porch. “If Shane knows we're back, I bet everyone else will.” Montana ducked down beside him, kissing his temple. Daryl sank into his lap, his thin and wiry form fitting to Rick perfectly. Merle dropped himself to the ground, pressing his back against Montana’s knees. It was a familiar way of sitting, curled into each other, completely comfortable. Rick tipped his head back, looking towards the sky. They feel comfortable, aware of each other, ready for whatever life threw at them.

It was the sound of truck tires, that made Montana tilt her head, no one moved, aware that eventually someone would ask about their relationships. In honesty none of them were prepared for who stepped out. Lori Walsh with her waist length brown black hair, and her baby bump. She was marching towards them, not even bothering to shut the door. “Shane called, said you were home.” Her voice still grated on Montana’s nevers.

“So you see.” Daryl snarled, enver moving.

“Came to see for myself, see if… if what he suspected was true.” She looked even sicker up close, like the baby inside was destroying her.

“Lori.” Montana’s voice held a warning, she was careful, standing behind Merle, detangling herself from her men, and moving past Merle. On flat ground, Lori was taller than her, but Montana was built, stocky with muscles hidden under her curves. 

“Montana.” Lori spat it back like it was a disease.

“What exactly do you see here?” The question was laced with interest.

“I…” Lori stumbled. “Rick with a man, and family too close together…” Her voice trailed off.

“Let me tell you, Lori, what I see.” Montana breathed. “I see a woman, who threw a good man away like he was trash to chase his best friend, who prolifically beat his wife, I see a woman, barely hiding the bruises on her body. I see a true sinner. When I look at us, the four of us the picture you saw when you first drove up. I see four people in love. See, Lori, the pieces you're missing are pretty grand - I am not Merle or Daryl’s blood. Never have been and never will be. Their relationship is siblings. Plain and simple.” She paused, inching closer to the woman. “Now, what Rick and I do with them… in the dark, in the kitchen… anywhere we damn well please, that… is love in a true sense. I’ve always been into the less classy things in life, love getting to be with all three of them. And Ricky, he was so starved for love when you left him… the day he got the divorce papers, he let me kiss him in front of half the damn town, and then… three days after he fucked me in the woods, like a fucking animal. Like he belonged buried in me.” 

Lori looked stricken, and ready to hurl. Montana had caught both of Lori’s wrist in her hands, squeezing hard, a wicked grin on her face. Rick wasn’t sure when Montana had managed to spin them, where they were both facing each other, with the men a clear view of their sides. “... We thought you guys were already together…” Her voice wavered.

Montana laughed, pulling Lori into her. Petting at her hair. “Lori, I never once touched your man in any way shape or form before they day you and Shane handed us divorce papers. See, I mighta been born plain white trash, but my momma taught me to never lay my hands on a married man. And until very recently I didn’t. But see that man in question, he had it coming. Deserved what he got.” Montana hummed, her hands knotting in Lori’s hair. “You think were sick, the four of us. Well, Lori, let me tell you a secret. Shane wanted you long before Rick even knew you.” With that she crashed her lips onto Lori’s, forcing a deeper kiss.

When Lori pulled away she cried out in anger. “You… whore.”

She spit the word, but Montana laughed, twirling in a circle, eyes on heaven. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned, for now I have kissed a true adulterer.” Her song was enough to make Merle roar with laughter. He was darting off the porch, Daryl right behind him, and Rick on his heels.

Montana had a way about her, drawing them into her crazy when it started, and dancing in the dusk air was the mood. Lori shot them a careful look, eyes searching for Rick, he made his way towards her as the Dixon’s did what he knew was called their war dance. “Lori.” His voice was tight, too calm for her liking.

“Rick, this… this is wrong.” Lori tried.

Rick just shook his head. “No, sweetheart, what you and Shane did to us, that was wrong.” The moment he said sweetheart her face tightened, tears starting to pool on the lids. “Now get the fuck out of here, and never come back.”

He turned from her, walking back towards the Dixon’s. The moment he reached them, he was in a crushing hug. Merle had him from behind, as Montana held his midsection, and Daryl pressed his lips to his. Lori stared open mouthed, as the rain started to pour down on them. She tucked herself back into the truck, and caught Montana’s eyes on her, as if daring her to insult their life again.

When they finally broke apart, Lori and the truck were long gone. Rick led them inside. “There is only one bedroom.” Already they were flinging their wet clothes off. Montana, completely naked, hung them over the porch railing, then ran back in. The bedroom of the cabin was up the stairs, below it the kitchen and livingroom and bathroom were situated.

Merle was the first one on the bed, Montana climbing up him, straddling his waist, and sinking her lips to his. Already excited from the show with Lori, Merle was hard, painfully. Montana wiggled her hips, letting him slide against her slick entrance. Rick was already digging around for lube, letting some of it run down the crack of her ass, before slipping two fingers into her puckered hole, she jerked forward, as Merle’s hand inched between them, guiding his cock into her. She was lost then, her mind gone from her, Rick worked her open, teasing her then adding another finger until he was up to four, the whole time Merle let her rest, his cock in her, balls deep. When Rick was satisfied he had opened her up enough, he handed Daryl the lube, then pressed into her. It was slow going at first, but once he was all the way in, he paused, and spread his own legs, his body bent forward over Montana.

Daryl had already coated his cock with lube, and was waiting for Rick to present his ass, once he did, Daryl slipped a finger in, then another, Rick rocked back against him, making both Merle and Montana grunt in pleasure, Merle started slowly rolling his hips, fucking up into Montana, making her growl out pleasure noises, loud enough Rick wondered for a brief moment if the Green's could hear them. Then he growled, and then the begging started. Daryl already had three fingers scissoring Rick open, when all of them were greated with their favorite noise. “Please, please, Dar, please.” Rick’s begging had them all in a frenzy, he was the only one who begged. Daryl slipped his fingers out, hauntingly slow, then positioned himself behind Rick on his knees, he lined himself up, then pressed in. “Relax, baby.” Montana and Daryl said in unison, hearing the low whimper that came from Rick.

Once Rick adjusted to having Daryl inside him, they found a rhythm that worked. All three men were covered in a sheen of sweat, and Montana was lost to the world, her prayers answered, in her own way. Merle jerked her neck down, forcing a kiss to her lips, as Rick and Daryl straightened themselves up, working off the force of Daryl’s thrust into him, Rick met him, pushing into Montana then back onto Daryl, their lips met in a sloppy sideways kiss. Soon the four were panting and moaning louder than it should be legal.

Merle was the first one to cum, growling out onto her lips that it was happening, seeing him come undone finished Rick. Both continued thrusting into Montana until her whole body jerked, her own cum squirting from her, then Daryl, the four collapsed together, tangled on the bed, bodies spent and tired. The clock on the wall read ten, they had been in the house since 8:15, that was probably their longest time to date, in Montana’s opinion.

Sleep consumed them. The first rays of light in the morning were punctuated by someone knocking on the door. Montana stood, legs wobbly, and grabbed up one of the discarded shirts, it was Merle’s long on her frame, grabbed a pair of sweatpants in the hallway, and padded down the stairs. She opened the door and was greeted by Maggie and Beth Greene. “Hello!” They said almost in unison.

“Mornin’ neighbors.” Montana closed the door behind her and met them on the porch. For that Rick was thankful. The men scrambled to get dressed. He could feel Daryl’s cum leaking from him and felt bad for Montana for a moment, she was probably full to the brink. Daryl made coffee, and the three men joined them on the porch.

“Beth was just telling me that Lori was in town, earlier, at the doctor's office. Broken shoulder.” Montana sipped on the coffee Rick had offered her.

“Really?” Merle bent forward, concern on his face. “That’s a damn shame.”

“Yeah, our daddy is the town doctor.” Maggie explained. “And he sees animals too, but you don’t seem to have any down here.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “What can I do for you girls?”

“Well, Shane told daddy to keep an eye on your place, felt like there was something going on around here that shouldn’t.” Beth offered.

“Really, and what did he think that was?” Rick asked, watching Daryl link an arm around Montana’s shoulders, as Merle pressed his back against both their knees. He really needed to get more furniture for this place. They had a bed and that was it.

“Incest.” Maggie snapped. “But Shane wouldn’t know shit about that, since he’s got his head shoved too far up Lori’s ass.”

“Really, and wut da ya know of’t?” Daryl asked.

“I know that if it was incest, you're probably happy together.” Beth giggled shooting Maggie a look.

“Rick I’ll put it this way, I ain’t the only Green that Glenn Rhee has been enjoying, and we don’t mind it, been taking care of my little sister since she was eleven. We can keep an eye out for Shane, distract him if’n we need to.” Maggie told them, her arm around Beth’s waist.

“Sounds fine by me.” Rick nodded after them, as they mounted horses and headed off the property. “Need to buy some furniture, Momma and Daddy took most of the shit from the house…” 

“Hey, Rick.” Montana called for him, “We got the important thing, the bed.” 

They all laughed. A year ago, he was planning on talking to Lori about having a baby, a year ago he was a married man on the fast track to being a sheriff, a year ago, he would have never imagined how good it felt to have Daryl or Merle’s cocks in him while he was fucking Daryl or Montana. A lot had already changed in him. Now he was starting to wonder, if maybe whatever sickness the cousins had, was contagious, and if so… had it been worth it?

-/- Seven Years Later -/-

Merle just couldn’t seem to stay out of jail, but he was home for Christmas, which was something. Shane and Lori had divorced, and she had remarried a man named Jenner, moved her and the daughter she shared with Shane far away. Daryl and Montana ran their own bar, they had bought the one Rick had found her in all those years ago drinking, from the man who owned it. Rick was back on the force, and for the most part, happy to see Merle daily, since he was always in jail or at home. 

The four of them had a nice house, a pretty good routine, and a fairly healthy and balanced relationship. They go to church on Sunday, and are very cautious in public. There are always whispers, they seem to circle the four of them, cloaking them in shadows, and mother's whisper to their children not to play with those Dixon-Grimes.

Between the four of them, Montana has brought five children into the world. They don’t worry about who belongs to whom, there is no need. Merle is Paw, Daryl is Papa, and Rick is Dad. Montana is momma. Katherine Kitty Dixon-Grimes is six, William James and Jesse Marcus Dixon-Grimes are four, Carl Andrew Dixon-Grimes is three, and Judith Harlan Dixon-Grimes just turned one. Montana loves her babies, loves them each one, but there is no denying in her mind who fathered who. Katherine has a beauty mark like Daryl, the twins are wiry like Merle, Carl has the mess of curls that could only come from Rick, and Jude is stout, build like her mother. Jude could really belong to any of them, but she counts Jude as hers alone. 

They build onto the old cabin, with money Andrea paid to Montana to keep the reason for Blake’s suicide under wraps. It wouldn’t do well for her husband to have been found out, after all those years, especially when Andrea stood to gain a world of money. The four of them when everyone is hope, shares the bedroom that was in the cabin when they first came.

Merle is at the stove, licking up pie filling that sloshed out of the bowl while Montana was stirring it up. Rick and Lori are not friends per say, but they always seem to get a letter from Lori around Christmas, this year is no exception. What started as a brag letter to hurt Rick and Montana had turned into a yearly bashing of their religious views. Daryl has it open and is reading it. “She’s gettin’ divorced ‘gain.” He says carefully, slowly.

“Figures, she wouldn’t know love if’n it bit her in the ass.” Merle growls.

“Damn, that makes three in ten years, at least she ain’t killin’ uhm.” Montana added.

Rick is ushering the children in from the snow, and is greeted first by Merle who points up to the mistletoe, grinning like a fool. “Merle you been drinkin? Whole reason that Eugene Porter agreed ta let you out, was if’n I stopped yer dr-” Before he could finish Merle slammed him into the doorframe, and pressed his lips hard against Rick's.

The kids burst with laughter as Daryl shoved Merle outta the way, to steal his own kiss from Rick, but was caught by Rick, and pushed backwards into Merle. “Fine, I’ll just kiss him.” Daryl snarled, letting Merle crush his mouth in a blistering kiss. Rick laughed, then looked towards Montana.

Before he could ask Montana what she was up to, Daryl and Merle had wrestled him down, and Daryl was pinning him to the ground with a kiss, the kind that promised something inappropriate later. When Daryl let up, he shot Rick a grin. “Lookin’ like number six is on the way.” He jerked his hand towards Montana who was bent forward waving a pregnancy test in their faces. Katherine squealed, a happy look on her face, as she held her little sister, Jude.

“Our family’s gonna be there own football team, if’n we keep this up.” Merle laughed.

“Yeah, and to think, it all started with sad eyes, and some matching tattoos.” Rick laughed, his voice easy, as he ran his thumb over the compass tattoo on his wrist. Some things in life don’t make sense, and this was definitely one of them. This wasn’t how he was raised, there would be no heaven or Saint Peter waiting for him when he crossed over. The house of temptation his mother had always worried about had consumed him.

“Mom and dad will be here soon!” Rick panicked suddenly, and started ushering everyone around. “Now remember kids, me and Momma are together, and these are your uncles!”

“Rick, they know what to do.” Montana sighed, rubbing her cheek. Rick caught her in his arms, kissing her, and looked at Daryl and Merle.

“We know, Rick, it's the same as every year.” Merle kissed Rick’s cheek, as Daryl kissed his other. 

As dinner was passed around, Rick was asked to say grace. His heart thundered with pride, Montana’s hand laced in his left, Daryl’s in his right, Merle’s foot against his. The three most important loves of his life, other than their children, were with him like they always were. He was blessed, and even if God couldn’t see the wonder and beauty in them, he could live with that. “Come Lord Jesus, our guest to be, and bless these gifts bestowed by thee, bless our loved ones everywhere and keep them in thy loving care.” 

“Am I late?” Shane’s voice broke through the silence following the prayer. 

He looked worse than normal, smelled of beer, and Montana made a disapproving noise in her mouth. Daryl snickered, and Merle snarled. “Shane, ever since Lori left yer ass, yer always late, take yer damn spot ‘nd shut yer pie hole.” 

The kids giggled, Rick’s parents made a spot between them and Montana for Shane to sit, and Rick laughed. “Glad you could make it Shane, figure your drunk cause you got her brag letter.”

Things would never be the same, Rick had realized, as the summer he met Montana. He wondered at length if she was always meant to walk into his life, if she was always meant to get injured on the horse that summer. 

He had learned that Merle, Daryl, and Montana didn’t like to make roots. They had ended up in Texas when they first left home, drifters. That was where the rodeo had picked them up. Montana had taken to horseback riding like most people did breathing. Merle and Daryl made fine rodeo clowns. There wasn’t much, Rick had discovered, his three lovers couldn’t do - both in the public and in private.

Montana was a better hunter than Merle, but she was no match for Daryl. The woods were his to claim. The woods belonged to him, always had, Rick had watched his younger male lover kill with an ease that he wished he had on the force. Getting his job back had been a pain in his ass, but he had managed it. They had even went to a couple barbeques at Michonne Andrews house, she was the new sheriff, and probably the only reason he got his job back.

No, nothing in life was perfect, and he had no chance at heaven. But he was blessed, he was blessed to have met a woman with tattoos and sad eyes, a woman who had changed every part of his life, one day at a time, until suddenly her sins consumed him, to the point that he was lost in love with her, and her Dixon’s.


End file.
